FAIRY TAIL HIGH!
by mejef13
Summary: so you will find out shipping r nalu gruvia, Gevy, jerza, Everman
1. Chapter 1: fairy tail high

*beep**beep*"ugh" Lucy groaned. It was the first day of school."princess it's the first day of school time to get up"(we all know who this is) said Virgo.

Lucy got up and walked to her over sized bathroom. She did all her morning essentials(make up,hair,etc.). Lucy's hair was in a pink head band with wavy curls. she wore mascara and red/pink lipstick. Finally she went to her king sized closet. she decided to wear a pink long sleeved shirt(the ends were kinda like miku's arm things), a black mini skirt, and pink flats with nee high white socks. Lucy also had her moms gold heart locket on.

Lucy's new high/junior high school was in waking distance from her mansion. She grabbed her white and gold coach back pack and ran out the door to school.

Lucy came into the school yard. so many people compared to her old private school. The bell rang and every one went to the front foyer to see what class they are in.

Class A the fairies room122: Aries, Cana.A., Droy?,Erza.S,Elf-Man.S,Ever-Green,Freed.J,Gageel.R,Gray.F,Juvia.L,Jet.?,Lucy.H,Levy(O).M.G,Loke,Mira-Jane.S,Natsu.D,Romeo.C,Wendy.M.(for future questions lisanna is at a highshcool that specializes in vetronairy stuff)

Sabertooth room basement 1(i don't hate sabertooth that much but they killed lector!):Sting.E,Rouge.C,the rest of the sabertooth people.

blue pegasusroom 233: hibiki,ren,eve, rest of blue pegasus except for karen( i don't like her).

lamia room 111:jura,lyon,sherry, rest of lamia

lucy walked to her class room there was a blue haired girl in there reading."hi who are you i ur teacher makarov, you can call me master or gramps"."ok" lucy said unsure. she sat beside the blue haired decided to look at her schedule.

period 1: math/science

period 2:humanities

lunch

period 3: foods and fashion

period 4: music/band

lucy got really board so she decided to read. she pulled out SOUL EATER NOT VOL.1! the girl beside her looked up from her book and gasped." oh my gosh that is the first book of soul eater not! every time i look for it the stores are always sold out. oh i forgot to introduce my self i'm Levy, Levy Mcgarden". she held out her hand. Lucy shook it."hiya i'm Lucy"."So how is the book?" Levy asked."Good but Maka's eyes are different and it takes place before the first episode of soul eater" Lucy replied." i just love anime, manga, and cosplay!" levy said cheerfully."me too!" lucy replied." this sudden but would you like to be friends?"levy asked."of course" lucy replied. then and there lucy got her first friend.

finally people started filing in. finally it was time to introduce them selves. blah blah blah finally it was time for the opening ceremony and it was home time." hey lucy can i come over to ur house?" levy asked."w-well u-umm s-sure" lucy replied."yay do we walk take a car" levy asked." no we walk" lucy replied.

**CLIFF HANGER!**

**me:so how did u like it**

**lucy: it was ok but whats with the introductions**

**me: my dear lucy i was lazy **

**anyways follow**

**lucy: review and favorite**

**levy: I LOVE THIS BOOK!**


	2. Chapter 2: first real day

**ok thank to those who have followed my story it means alot. sorry this took so long my computer sucks alot.**

**anyways on to the story!**

**natsu: hey i'm all fired up so when do i come in hahaha**

**lucy: you never pay attention**

**me: agreed anyways on to the story NATSU NO MORE INTERRUPTIONS. onto chapter 2**

"wow it's soo big" levy said in awe. "yeah it's okay i find it a little to big" Lucy said. she was afraid of this. they both walk up the long cobblestone drive way. to her huge mansion.Lucy opened the door only to be greeted by Virgo." hello princess i see you brought a friend i am Virgo the maid and caretaker of this house"."yes this is levy"lucy said. with that lucy showed levy the garden, the bedrooms, the dinning hall, and then the library/study. it was huge every book, manga, biography, autobiography, and more. they stayed in there till dinner." hello m'lady dinner is served we have ham with mashed potatoes, stuffing, and veggies. for a drink we have soda water with a lemon. with have the option of ceaser salad or garden salad. and for desert we have apricot and green tea mille-feuille" said her butler Capricorn (_thnx to black butler)_. by the time they were done they couldn't move. soon levy went home with probably 20 more books then needed.

**the next day**

Lucy's outfit update: today she wore her her blure and gold outfit from season 2+

lucy walked into math/science. she saw alot of familier faces including levy. she had her nose stuck in a book. lucy sat down next to her. **haha i would totally love to tell about math and science. but do you really want a math lesson. oh well too bad onto the next class. i also wont tell you about humanities but it is practically social studies and LA.**

**natsu: math is so boring. psh i don't need math or writting haha**

**erza: sure you don't**

**lucy: agreed**

**me: ok next class**

lunch finally came. lucy and levy bought there lunch. it was meatloaf day so that was good." HEY ICE PRINCESS NEXT TIME DON'T TAKE MY COOKIE"!" I DIDN'T PYRO"!"YAH RIGHT" and right then and there a food fight broke out all the sensible people left or hide under their lunch tables. lucy and levy hide under their table. soon the principle came and took the boys away.

**after lunch**

lucy was by herself in foods and fashion. soon a white haired senior came up to her."hi i'm mira-jane but you van call me mira, i'm in your class"." hi mira i'm lucy"." nice to meet you".

**mira and lucy talked the whole class and then it was finally time for music/band**

and they watched a movie _wow real productive _

**and that's the chapter sorry it was short**

**lucy: yay haha i have more friends**

**mira: oh my i'm finally play a part**

**natsu: HEY WHEN WILL I COME IN**

**gray: IDIOT WE BOTH ALREADY HAD A PART**

**NATSU: WHAT DID YOU CALL ME ICE PRINCES OH WAIT NO SHOULD I CALL YOU QUEEN ELSA**

**GRAY: WHAT WAS THAT-**

**me: oh SHUT UP**

**mira: oh dear**

**lucy: NATSU CORNER GRAY UR STUCK WITH JUVIA FOR THE DAY**

**juvia: GRAY-SAMA!**

**me: please like**

**mira: and review**


	3. Chapter 3: holidays already

**hey guys again thanks to those Favorited and started following this story! in the last chapter i wrote allitle about lucy's school life and mira played a part. now we can start. oh yah and since this is fairy tail high son't be surprised by random holidays.**

**natsu: i wanna part**

**me: NATSU SHUT THE F-*wendy walks in* front door for wendy**

**wendy: oh i can do that myself senpai-chan but arigato natsu-san**

**me:onto the story**

lucy's outfit update: today she was wearing her pink and black skinny strap tank and a jean skirt with red heals

today was friday and lucy's high school had a holiday. school only started 2 days ago. levy was helping her grandma move up north until tommorrow and mira was helping her sister with veterinary stuff. so friends were out of the question."guess i'll go to chapters" lucy said board.

**timeskip to chapters**

lucy went straight to the manga section. she had been on a hunt for a book. her eyes widened because right in front of her was the book. SOUL EATER VOL. 1. she grabbed the book and practically ran to the cashier. she honestly felt like what happens when winry gets new auto mail parts, when maka turns soul into a death scythe, she was so happy. **(****honestly when i got the first book i was like that i also got the second one and let me say soul is a perv).**

lucy started to walk home when suddenly this thing jumped out of a bush. correction it practically flew out of this bush. this thing looked like a cat but since when are cats blue.

**fact: there are blue cats they are called Russian blue cats and they are adorable.**

lucy walked closer to the cat. she picked the cat up. it had a collar. she started to walk home again cat in arms when suddely it started to rain. she ran home.

**time skip heartfilia mansion**

it only rained really bad when she got in the house. luckily both book and cat were safe. she put the cat down. took the book to the library. she placed it in a safe place. when she got back her cat and the other one were already introduced. her cat virtue was white to begine with, but she started getting gold and silver specks on her fur."now to check your collar" lucy said to the blue cat. she looked at the collar."happy what a weird name oh well lets call your owner. lucy typed in the numbers. **(****213)608-134***

the phone started to ring."hello wendy speaking how may i help you" the voice said it sounded like a younge girl." hi yah i have-" lucy said before she was cut off."wendy give me the phone" said a male voice."no"."yes"."no neve-"."haha got it ahem natsu dragneel speaking" the male i mean natsu said."n-n-NATSU!"

**ooooo cliff hanger. **

**so how was it hope you liked it**

**natsu: YES I HAVE A PART YAHOO**

**lucy: yep he finally noticed even though he has been in every chapter**

**happy: aye sir**

**me: happy shut up no talking**

**happy: aye i mean meow, woof, oink**

**me: anyways follow**

**wendy: and review**

**happy: caw caw, mooo, neeh neeh. rabbit noise rabbit noise**

**me: shut up happy**


	4. Chapter 4: messy happenings

**hey guys... i feel really bad for not updating this. anyways i am finally updating. so have you guys seen the new episode of fairy tail. it explains somethings to me... oh and natsu's phone number is honestly (fai)ryt-ail*. yep original right. in fact that's every ones home number just with something different. anyways onto the chapter.**

**laxus: finally you talk to much**

**gageel: yeah just like bunny girl.**

* * *

"n-n-NATSU!" lucy yelled.  
" lucy...?" natsu asked  
" yeah this is lucy" lucy answered.  
" hey... wait how did you get my number did gray give it to you?"  
" no i found your cat i think"  
" you found happy i'll come get him now where do you live.."  
" uummmm the mansion by the school... i mean lets meet there"  
" sure it's tight across the street from my house bye.. luce" beeeeep.

" ugh why does he live so close come on happy"

**1 Minuit later**

" here's your cat" lucy said. luckily natsu didn't see her come out of the house."thnx, whoever lives there must be extremely rich" natsu said looking at the house. "yea-" lucy was cut off."Princess i can't find virtue" virgo yelled running out the door and down the drive way." WHAT!?" lucy yelled. " wait a minuit lucy you live there" natsu asked. " oh crap... yeah i do but don't tell anyone please" lucy begged." of course" natsu said. " thanks i'm gonna go look for my cat now so bye... natsu". "bye luce" natsu called to her as she ran up her drive way. little did they know someone was watching.

**inside the heartfilia mansion**

BOOM! CRASH! "VIRTUE STOP IT COME HERE NOW" lucy yelled. the little kitty was causing havok everywhere in the big house. finally they found the kitty dangling upside down on a frying pan. "oh shit dads comming home tonigh-". "lucy i'm home" jude called. " uh hi dad..." lucy said as he walked into the trashed kitchen. " virtue?" he asked. "yeah... hahaha i'll clean it up" lucy said. " thank you. with that lucy was cleaning for hours.

**next day at school.**

lucy walked into her math and science class, and sat down." ahem okay class today we are getting assigned seating.**( the map is on my devinart under mejef13) **. the day went on as usual. until lunch that is.

** cliff hanger. what is with me and cliff hangers. sorry this was so short again but i've gotta go b-day present shopping for my little sis so yah hope you like it and review and add to favorites**


	5. chapter 5: inguries

**OMG THIS TOOK FOREVER! im soo sorry this took so long to upload. please forgive me! so last time i left off... i left you on a cliff hanger. well cliff hanger is over!**

* * *

**lucy's pov**

me and levy were in the line for food. everything was going great we were joking and having fun, until they showed up. Minerva and company showed up. they were bullies but their favorite targets were fairies. i didnt know what to do. i calmly left. i was out in the hall. i felt bad for leaving everyone but, i was so afraid. i forgot that the hall was an easier target place.

* * *

**normal pov**

minerva exited the lunch room, and went straight for lucy. she grabbed her hand and dragged her into the girls changing room, locking the door. hell broke out. satan herself was standing in front of lucy. a venomous smile across minerva's face. lucy was stripped of her clothes. in her undergarments, minerva started to physically abuse her. she had iron with the heat searing lucys skin. kicks that were so violent, 1 kick to the wrong place and she was done for. with each burn or kick lucy let out a bloodcurdling scream. blood went on the floor. lucy kept coughing up scarlet blood. this went on for tens minuites until the staff finally unlocked the door. they rushed in, minerva slipped out, and lucy fell limp to the floor. ambulances were called, it was a huge commotion. levy went with lucy to the hospital, and natsu watched the ambulance leave. eyes searing with anger.

* * *

**at the hospital**

**lucy's pov**

i woke up to be staring at a white ceiling. beeping all around me. i was just waiting for something bad to happen. like in the movies. i was afraid ryuk, or stein would just be standing there. murderous smiles were all i could think of. i was scared. laying on the hard hospital beds were my worst though. you could be in premium care and their beds were still hard. suddenly i heard people come in. i would sit up but everywhere hurts.  
"princess ur awake!" virgo yelled joyfully. i just nodded not trusting my voice. levy started to fill me in. i had been out for 3 days. levy brought me some of my favorite books, and the homework. i didn't know what to start with though soul eater, or zero's familiar. i picked zero's familiar. a good hour and a half later. someone else came in. i was surprised to see it was natsu. he looked relieved when he came in.  
"glad to see your better luce" he said smiling that heart melting smile. what was i thinking! i nodded. not sure if i was 100% yet. All i knew is that i had a long 2 months to a year recovery...

* * *

**chapter 4 is here. So how many months should it take for Lucy to recover? please review!**

**~nya~**


	6. Chapter 6: SUPER BIG AUTHORS NOTE

**ERMAHGAWD! HAS IT BEEN THAT LONG! OK WOW... hehe well i'm back! SOOOOOO some super personal things came up and just as I was about to get back on... SOME MORE super personal stuff came up. **

**Stuff I did while i was away:**

**BUUUUUT I played Fantasy Life (much recommend) annnnnnnd Brawl! I got into deadman wonderland... and I restarted Vampire Knight and yeah LOL. But don't worry I am back. I also watched the first 5 episodes of Clannad and then *THE FEELS HIT INTESLY*. Also I got a wattpad so me and my friend gamerchild1020 (- Wattpad name) could write a story. I wrote ALOT. AND me and meh friends has a cosplay channel and (after getting ok's from everyone) I will post a link to our first video... and cmv if my friend edits it. I also lost my 3ds :'(...**

**PLans for next couple of updates:**

**For the next couple days/weeks I will be spamming you all with POTS (Parts of the soul) and Diary Entries. Might do a diary entry today but not so sure It depends. So this notice will be posted to like every story. THAT IS IN PROGRESS! I think most of you will be happy though!**

**New stories I was working on:**

**So the first story I wanna talk about is a sequal. to a story. most of you can guess. **

**Next story is a new, fantasy, soma, kinda kima and starka, a ployamerus rrelationship. *GASP* I cannot say anymore**

**The last one is a FIVE NIGHTS AT FREDDYS STORY. ALL suggestions are welcome for this story and I will make a pole on what ships you guys would like (to be the mains). SOOO PLZZZE suggest anyways yep~! **

**Again I am sorry but more info will be released on the stories in codes and secret so pay attention ok? OK!**

**~Mejef13**

**~nya**

**PS. I will try to reply to comments but it might be hard.**

**PPS. I still totally suggest Fantasy Life!**


End file.
